The Church of Cipher
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: In the Church of Cipher Bill is both god and priest; the towns folk his blind sheep. And Dipper his willing victim.


_I am a monster._

 _I am a beast._

 _I am a devil._

 _I am your god._

The soft echoes of the hymns were beginning to finally fade, the smoke rising lazily from each extinguished candle, bells chiming to mark the end of another successful 'sermon', the congregation silent in the filing out of the church. Dark stoned walls were broken up in sections, crimson and gold stain glass windows serving as the markers for the different pews, each depicting a golden eye amongst a sea of crimson- the symbol for the 'Church of the Cipher; though the naïve citizens of the forest surrounded town attended the church in order to 'redeem' themselves for their sins, to ask for protection from the various monsters that lived in the surrounding forests, it was all in vain. For the words that rung out in the stoned walled church held no hope or guidance despite the cheery messages.

For the priest of the church was not what he seemed, the words he spoke were double edged and cruel intentioned, however the citizens listened to his words like dying men, for who could resist the silvered tongue of a demon?

In the dying afternoon light, the stained glass windows casted their eerie glows, the intricate lines creeping against the similar crimson isle rug and black marble tiles, a wind softly beginning to pick up, its howl echoing through the near empty church, turning the loose pages of the demonic books that laid open up by the unholy alter, the final candle dying by its deadly breath. Up behind the black marble podium the priest of the church himself sat, sitting upon his golden throne like chair, crimson velvet cushions barely visible with how he sat, one leg draped over the left arm rest, lounged back with his right arm bent, supporting his chin with his white gloved hand- seemingly waiting rather boredly for his 'prey', as hinted by the wicked smirk that pulled up on the edge of his lips. The priest of the church was tall and lanky in his human form, skin tanned and freckled on his cheek bones, offset by his butter blonde hair, kept short however long banged, mostly swept to the side to cover his right eye- amongst his bangs however could be seen black fabric of the patch he wore, his left eye only visible, a left eye resembling that of a cat's, golden hued and slitted. Only when the priest smiled widely could his razor sharp teeth be seen, forked tongue occasionally licking his lips only when he was sure that no one was in range of sight. Dressed in coal black slacks and a simple white shirt covered by a black vest he appeared every inch of a teenage heart throb; yet it was not the young ladies of the town he lusted after and tried to court, but rather the sweet altar boy with the pale white skin and odd birth mark on his forehead.

Amongst those of the town of the Falls the priest found himself oddly attracted to the young teenager, something about the unblemished skin and thick, mess of chocolate locks lured him, the urge to tear him apart bringing a coy smile to his face whenever he thought of the other.

Dipper.

Such a sweet name for his little deerling; though human in species Dipper was always nicknamed his little deerling- easily startled yet ever so curious, brown eyes that would widen at the chance to hear a story or a mystery- oh how he wanted to devour him…

The patter of footsteps on the marble steps to the alter caught the priests' attention, his lips resembling even more of a smirk when he spotted his precious deerling- pink dusted cheeked and out of breath, dressed in a black robe that covered down to his ankles with a simple white collar around his neck, hair mused.

"Please forgive me," leaning forward he held his knees, panting, trying to catch his breath. "I finished my responsibilities as fast as I could, I am sorry for keeping you waiting!"

Leaning forward from his chair the priest moved his leg back from over the arm rest, black gloved hands clasped in his lap, teeth flashing, "nonsense my sweet deerling, you are simply here at the correct time, in fact, you are here at the perfect time."

His Cheshire cat smile spread widely on his face, a gloved hand beckoning him forward, forked tongue licking his bottom lip.

"I'm practically starving for you."

Cheeks darkening to yet another shade of pink the teenager stepped forward, a hand reaching up to brush his chocolate locks back; stepping closer to the throne like chair he moved up to straddle his beloved priests' legs, hands shyly resting against his vest clad chest.

"Bill…please…" He averted his eyes, practically whispering breathlessly. "I've been waiting all sermon for you- for you to devour me."

The temperature about them dropped dramatically, gooseflesh forming on Dippers skin despite the long, flowing sleeves of his robe, a breeze like draft tussling his hair, showing Bill the birth mark that the teen kept hidden from most. Gasping softly Dipper pressed closer, trying his best to absorb the warmth that Bill offered, feeling the legs he straddled shift, knowing that the shadow appendages Bill possessed were beginning to form. A black gloved hand tilted Dipper's chin up, his lips parting a fraction of an inch whilst his eyes glossed over at the mere touch of his beloved priest, resembling that of a doe eyed girl; lips pressing against lips Dipper allowed the hands of Bill to begin the task of undoing the white cotton collar, tossing it aside whilst a tentacle like appendage slipped up, brushing against Dipper's backside. With the nip to his bottom lip Dipper opened his mouth wider allowing his tongue to be pinned by Bill's forked one, uncaring of the ghostly tentacle that slid up the back of his robe, the thicker part of it wrapping about his waist while the smaller, tapered end began to rub and stroke against his left nipple, teasing the bud into hardening. It wasn't long before another wrapped about his waist, the fine tip rolling the right stub in time with the left, Bill's teeth biting into his bottom lip before breaking off the skin, pulling up Dippers robe to help take it off of him, chuckling huskily at the way Dipper's hips rocked, noting that the other wasn't wearing undergarments- as was his usual orders.

"I want to tear you apart." Bill growled, gloved hands tossing the robe to the side before placing them on Dipper's curved backside, giving the firm cheeks a smack, grinning at the way Dipper blushed and moaned. "To break you, and remake you; that is what I want."

"Y-Yes Father." Dipper moaned, back arching as small suction cups stuck to his chest, vibrating softly against his rose dusted stubs, cock twitching in anticipation. "Please- I need more. I've been so good."

A third tentacle, thinner and slickened brushed past Dipper's backside teasingly before moving to flick at his cock, Bills hands beginning to unbutton his vest, practically ripping the fabric of his white shirt to undo the tiny black buttons, the dark skin underneath shadowed from where he summoned the tentacle appendages. Ordering for Dipper to undo the zipper of his slacks he groaned at once when his cock was finally free of its compression, the tip already slickened with semitransparent golden pre-cum, an impressive girth and length- a piece of himself he designed specifically for pleasuring his precious deerling.

"Where you thinking of this the whole sermon? Tight and wet whilst I preached?" Bill spoke lewdly, voice low, a bit of an echo to his words. "Did you stroke yourself when others weren't looking? Rocking your hips under your robe? Tell me my deerling, have you been thinking of being filled by me since stepping into this church this morning?"

With each lewd question Dipper felt his cheeks darken, hips rocking hard whilst the tentacle stroked him, unsure whether or not it was pre-cum or the slick that made his cock drip. Gasping in momentary fear and surprise he felt himself raised, forcefully moved off of Bill's lap, brought down to his knees by an ungodly, invisible power that he no longer questioned since finding out Bill's true nature; with half lidded eyes he moved forward without being told, tongue lapping at the tip of Bill's cock, moaning at the sweet taste of the pre-cum before licking a strip down the shaft, a hand gently stroking the sensitive skin of Bill's sack. A rumble like purr was emitted by the priest at the sensation of being fondled and licked, ordering for Dipper to suck him whilst yet another moistened tentacle slipped to his backside, rubbing insistently at his puckered rim, the tip wiggling in, forcing a gasp from Dipper, mouth widening to take in the tip of Bill's cock, sucking carefully despite the tentacle the pressed further into him, forcing his hole to stretch wider as the thickness grew with each second, thinning however to keep from hurting him before thickening once more. Bobbing his head down low Dipper hummed, fondling him more, fingers caressing the base of Bill's cock; carefully he dragged the dull edge of his front teeth against the shaft, earning a hiss of pleasure from the demon, a smirk tugging on Dipper's lips before the tentacle widened painfully, pulling out suddenly, his body shivering, the need to be filled clouding his mind.

Gloved hands pulled his head up from where Dipper bobbed down, his lips glistening with pre-cum and saliva as he looked up at Bill, whining, the rubbing of his cock becoming more insistent.

"Do you wish to be filled, my deerling?"

A whimper of need was the only answer Dipper could give, feeling himself being once more picked up before deposited in Bill's lap, the tip of Bills cock pressed to his stretched hole before sliding in, slick from the tentacle having lubed him up.

"Ride me." Bill cooed, the shadow appendages stroking and curling about Dipper, nipples being sucked by the mouth like fold that appeared on the ends of the two appendages. In obedience Dipper did as he was told, thrusting down fully on the cock, moaning at the feeling of once more being filled, mouth opening in a perfect 'o' before being forced forward, Bills lips and tongue attacking his. Rocking his hips Dipper pulled upwards before thrusting down, starting off at a slow pace, legs bent in half to support him. With each thrust of Bills cock he rocked his hips, speeding up in desperation for pleasure, tongue pinned and lapped by the demon priest, the ends of his hair sweat slickened. The tentacle that stroked at his cock ceased without warning, slithering back behind Dipper before working the tip in past the stretched ring of muscle, a loud cry of pleasure and pain echoing off the stoned walls of the church, Dipper's eyes widening.

"Ahh- mmmhm!" The teen moaned, toes curling, thrusting down harder on Bill's cock whilst the tentacle thrusted hard inside of him, slipping in deeper, searching for his prostate; with a louder cry Dipper nearly sobbed in pleasure once it was found, teased and pounded by both appendages. Tears dripped from his rosy cheeks, sobs of pleasure emitted, his cock bouncing in time with the movements of both cock and tentacle, pre-cum smeared on his lower belly. With several more thrusts he found his cock painfully sensitive, one of Bill's hands finally stroking him, fisting him hard in time with the movement before Dipper screamed out his name in ecstasy, unable to hold on whilst his vision went blurry, cum streaking both Bill's gloved hand and chest, the pounding on his prostate continuing.

"P-please…please…" He screamed, mouth opening whilst his tongue slipped out, a bit of saliva dripping down. "N-no more…gods…Billll!"

Silenced by the cum streaked gloved hand Dipper was made to lick it clean, his cock aching whilst his body shook from his orgasm, once more cumming from the sheer pleasure of his prostate being abused. After what felt to be forever the tentacle slipped from his hole, hot cum finally filling him deeply as Bills teeth bit down sharply on Dipper's neck, marking him as his for yet another week. With inner walls clenching around his cock Dipper panted, limply falling forward, his tears wiped away by seemingly loving hands, tentacles audibly slipping from his chest, slithering back down from his hips, leaving him cold before he was covered by Bill's cloak, held firmly to his chest.

"Who is your god?"

"You are." Dipper moaned, brain fogged from the pleasure.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, my love."

Bill smirked widely, his body satisfied; with strong arms wrapped around his sweet deerling he felt the teens soul finally become his.

And he was never letting him go.


End file.
